


Parental Troubles

by eltigre221



Series: Rex/Emmet Series (The Lego Movies + AUs) [12]
Category: The LEGO Movie (2014), The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part (2019)
Genre: Adoption, Adult Adoption, Angst, Emmet and Rex had a bad childhood, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Fluffy Ending, Friends Supporting Friends, Hurt/Comfort, Lucy is regretful but they forgive her, M/M, Mistakes, and no one can change my mind, families, ma and pa cop are best parents, rex has a stupid long name and he knows it, they are lovers not brothers for Emmet and Rex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 02:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18378650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eltigre221/pseuds/eltigre221
Summary: They were disappointments to them. Disgraces, nothing they did was ever good enough. But now they're free... now... they have a new family.





	Parental Troubles

**Author's Note:**

> ok so in this au, Emmet and Rex's parents are total dicks, like mega dicks, when they were 17 in their respective timelines, they told their parents they were gay/bisexual and they were very disappointed in them.
> 
> SO a year later they move out and head to Bricksburg to make a living, and blah blah blah movies go by, and now onto the fic~

**Parental Troubles**

You know, everything had been going smoothly for Rex and Emmet after the events of their daughter’s wedding. Okay suffice to say they tried to crash it badly, until realizing she was the heart Emmet made and thus Emmet’s daughter. Rex took Emmet onto his ship to explain who he was and how he feels about Emmet. Emmet was shocked but felt the same, though it would take them time to get used to the idea of dating themselves. They also taught Watevra that people can’t be happy out of time. That everyone does and has different things to make them happy.

She accepted and together they all made peace for both Appocalypsburg and Systar. Emmet and Rex moved in with each other as they were happy together. Lucy and Mayhem got together happily and Badcop came out of the closet with Benny. Rex and Emmet were very supportive of them, as were the Cop’s parents, and seeing that made the duo sad.

It… reminded them of what they can never have… parents… at least… not since…. “Hey you two alright?” Lucy asked the pair as they’d been staring at Badcop interacting with his parents with dual melancholy looks on their faces.

They snapped to attention to look at their blue and pink haired best friend. Emmet smiled gently while Rex had a small smirk on his lips. “We’re okay Lucy just…” Emmet started to say.

“Reminiscing… in a sense,” Rex finished. He glanced back over at the parents and their son/s before shaking his head.

Lucy looked too and had an idea. A way to bring a smile to her best friend’s face, as well as Rex’s. She’s not comfortable calling Rex her friend yet, and she knows he isn’t either. Given his own Lucy left him to die. But… maybe doing this surprise would help. She just needs to find some names. “You two wanna go get coffee?” She asked in an attempt to change the subject.

It cheered both men up and they all went to Coffee Unchained for their respective cups, Rex had a touch of cream with a small bit of honey, Lucy had black, and Emmet one cream with 25 sugars. He shouldn’t have all that sugar, but his body has a tolerance to the energy boost it gives. He’d do more, but it wouldn’t end well for his heart or his body. He tries to take in less, the lowest amount of sugar he can have before reverting to a grumpy gremlin is about fifteen sugars. Somedays he’ll try and tough through with so little, but it’s hard.

**TLM-TLM-TLM-TLM**

A few days after seeing Badcop and Goodcop interacting with their parents, Emmet and Rex were in their shared apartment humming away as they did the dishes by hand. Sure they have a dishwasher, but it was fun doing dishes by hand. It felt cleaner to the pair as they washed, dried and put away their few dishes. When they suddenly had a knock on their front door. “I wonder who that could be?” Emmet said.

“Don’t your… er… our friends let us know beforehand when they’re coming over?” Rex asked.

“Usually, I’ll go check the peephole.” Emmet said and gave Rex the last dish to dry and put away. Emmet check the peephole and was horrified at what he saw. “Crap, crap, crap, crap,” Emmet cursed as he ran back to Rex who had just finished up putting the last dish away.

“What? What is it?” Rex asked.

“Somehow, Lucy and our friends found _ our parents _ .” Emmet hissed the last word and Rex cursed lowly as he doesn’t want the others to hear.

“Shit, ah, okay, we have to hide Planty and some of our other valuables,” Rex said lowly.

“I’ll dismantle the couch.” Emmet said and meant their double decker couch.

Rex nodded and in less than two minutes they had a… very different looking apartment, all raptor photos were hidden, Planty was hiding in their bedroom, which they locked. And anything of personal value was hidden. “Ready?” Rex asked in worry.

“No, but we can do this, faces ready?” Emmet asked and Rex nodded.

Emmet nodded back and put on his ‘face’ too and opened the door. “Hey guys, ah… I ah… see you brought some… new people with you.”

The elderly looking man and woman with the group looked similar to Emmet. The woman had greying brown hair that's shoulder length, while also having Emmet’s smile… that is if she actually could smile. The man with her had greying dark brown hair and the same eyes as Emmet, a bright green. They wore simple clothes, but they had this… disappointed look on their faces when they saw Emmet and Rex. Something the pair expected.

“Hey Emmet, ah, so I kinda saw how melancholy you and Rex were at seeing Badcop and his parents, and well we thought it’d be a good idea for you two to meet up with ah yours again.” Lucy told them and was trying to do this to make them feel better. But… something seemed off about them and their apartment.

“Is it just me or does their place look like an IKEA catalogue?” Unikitty whispered to Benny who nodded.

“Ah, thanks Lucy,” Rex said in a… very calm and kind manner…. It kinda spooked their friends, but Rex’s face remained passive.

“Why don’t you all come in,” Emmet offered in the same tone, and that really spooked their friends, but the parents went in and pointedly say on the couch that faced the other one. Where Emmet and Rex would be sitting, their friends on the other seats, aside from Badcop who would be watching with his brother, occasionally flipping around to watch.

Suffice to say the entire meeting was… really tense. The old couple, Shirley and Norman, seemed to be very hard to please given by their own questions and how they just eyed the apartment looking for anything to be disappointed in. Which was saying something as this is the nicest their apartment has ever looked… and it looked nothing like the home of the couple.

First off Planty was nowhere to be seen, a big red flag, their double decker couch wasn’t there, and there were no photos of the raptors or any where Rex and Emmet were being a couple! What the hell was going on?

“It’s been a long time Emmet.” Norman said.

“Indeed,” Emmet said shortly.

“You have a roommate we see,” Shirley stated.

“Rex is my boyfriend.” Emmet stated.

“Is he really now?” Norman demanded.

“I am,” Rex said shortly as well. He and Emmet were refusing to give more than a few word answers.

“Hmph, you could do better than that trash.” Shirley said, and their tone and words were really shocking Emmet and Rex’s friends. Badcop was trying so hard not to cause a scene from the back where he was watching and began writing up… specific paperwork.

“No I can’t.” Emmet said and his tone was turning cold even. This scared everyone, including Watevra, as these are her parents, and these… are technically her grandparents; brought out such a strange and horrible version of her dads.

“Perhaps you are right, you’ve always been a disappointment. Even after becoming ‘The Special’ you couldn’t even fight properly against those alien invaders.” Shirley spat.

“Those are my daughter’s people.” Emmet snapped coldly.

“Another disappointment,” Norman said.

Badcop was writing so fast and hard he was probably going to set his paperwork on fire if he didn’t slow down.

“Not to us,” Rex snapped, but his tone was controlled.

Not one of their friends knew what to do or how the hell Rex and Emmet were being so… unlike themselves. But after a few more short words, the parents of their best friends, should those two even be called parents? Got up and began to show themselves out. Rex stood and closed the door behind them, the pair didn’t say sorry or anything to either Emmet nor Rex.

Rex closed the door and locked it behind their… parents. Once he was sure they were gone he started to tremble violently. Emmet even more so, the man was hiccuping. Rex wrapped his arms around Emmet and took him to the couch they’d been sitting on and started to cry. Emmet was crying too. They sat on the couch like that, practically sobbing in each other’s arms. They didn’t care that their friends saw them like this.

They knew Lucy did this to try and cheer them up, she didn’t know the situation with their parents, and well they never talked about it, so that’s why.

“Emmet, Rex… I am so sorry,” Lucy said and she had tears in her eyes. “I thought… I didn’t know that.”

“It’s okay Lucy,” Rex bit out, but there wasn’t venom in his voice. His voice was thick with emotions of pain and what could only be described as agony. He turned his face into Emmet’s shoulder as the construction worker moved his own head to rest on Rex’s shoulder.

“We… we never talked about them… because we mean nothing to them.” Emmet shook as he explained this. “When… when we were 17 we… we came out to them…. Told them… we were gay, well bisexual technically, but … we were just their big disappointment.” He whimpered at that. “Even before coming out… nothing we did was ever enough. So… during the year after we confessed we saved up enough money and moved out and well into Bricksburg. The rest you guys know.” Emmet hiccuped and moved his face into Rex’s chest.

Lucy came right over and sat next to Emmet, rubbing his back at that, saying she was sorry. Unikitty moved onto Rex and Emmet’s laps to nuzzle them. Watevra, Batman, and Mayhem joined the hug, as Metalbeard came on Rex’s side to soothe the hurting man. Benny floated over to rub Emmet’s and Rex’s heads softly. As the pair were being soothed by their best friends in the world, maybe not special best friend for Rex to Lucy, but her friendship was something he’s missed greatly. BadCop had finished the paperwork and smiled, everything was in order, all that was needed was a couple of signatures.

Though he made sure his face was serious as he came over to the no longer crying couple. Their tears having run out, but the pair were steadier now than before. Not crying as much, but Emmet could barely talk and Rex’s voice was still a bit thick with emotion.

“Emmet, Rex, I have some paperwork here for you two to sign. I wrote it up while the … visit was going on. They’re restraining orders.” He told the pair carefully.

Rex and Emmet both smiled softly at that, grateful for the cop’s want to help them.

**TLM-TLM-TLM-TLM**

A week after the incident, the paperwork went through and just in time, the so called parents of the Special and his alternate self boyfriend found out about them being the same person. They tried to attack them, only to be intervened by Pa and Ma Cop who happened to be coming to visit Emmet and Rex to make sure they were doing okay. Their little boy told them what happened and he was worried. So they went to check on the couple and saw the two angry people stalking towards the pair and they backed away in fear, something unknown for the Master Builder and Master Breaker.

So the Cop parents did the only thing they could think of. They not only defended the Master Builder and Master Breaker, but also arrested the pair for violating the restraining order. Once that had been dealt with and the couple were okay, Mr and Mrs Cop went to speak with their son's about getting adoption papers together for Rex and Emmet. Those two need good parents in their lives and not those… things that called themselves parents.

“Actually I’ve already got the paperwork written up, I… I was going to ask you two after having you both check on them maybe sign these so they can have a real family for once. Aside from each other and maybe their friends.” Bad Cop said in embarrassment. But his parents were mad or upset, they were very proud of him and Good Cop for their forward thinking.

“We just need their approval and signatures after we sign,” Ma Cop smiled happily. They quickly signed the papers and went to ask the boys for their signatures and opinions on the matter. She really liked those two, and her boys do need some younger siblings to look after. She and Pa both signed the papers and were a bit excited to have two new sons, so long as Emmet and Rex were okay with it. And though it is strange they were the same person once and love each other as lovers, it’s okay. They don’t see each other as brothers, so they’re lovers. It’s one or the other, not both, too weird, and even Emmet and Rex know it. So they went with the one that made them happier… lovers.

“Boys, we don’t mind you two bein’ lovers,” Pa Cop smiled as Good Cop had explained why they were there and Emmet and Rex wanted to make sure the parents knew about them completely and their relationship.

“If it makes you happy, our opinions on it don’ matter,” Ma Cop told them sweetly and it made Emmet wanna cry happy tears. And he did so, Rex doing the same as they hugged the pair and Emmet forced their new brother into the happy hug too. Being accepted is all they’ve ever wanted from their own parents and these three… they do it so easily. How could they say ‘no’ to them. Rex and Emmet both signed the papers, and officially were adopted into the Cop family, and could take on the name if they wish, or keep the ones they’ve chosen. Since Emmet changed his when he moved out and Rex changed his when he became a new person.

They just added it on before their respective last names, so Emmet became Emmet Joseph Cop-Brickowski and Rex became, as is his legal name Radical Emmet Xtreme (Rex) Machete Ninja Star Joseph Brickowski Cop-Dangervest. He knows it’s a long name, but it’s his choice. And it was either those three items or Vested and no one let him take that for a middle name.

“Welcome to the family sons.” Pa Cop smiled and hugged them once more as did Ma Cop and Bad Cop.

Emmet and Rex cried again, they were so happy, so, so happy. Finally… they have a real family, outside of their friends. Things could only go up from here.


End file.
